


Completely Focused

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, NSFW, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Pairing: Dean Winchester x Olivia “Liv” (OFC)Warnings: SMUT, Dom!Female, Sub!Dean, established Dom/Sub relationship, Dean being a fucking tease, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it!), restraints, masturbation (female, briefly), lap dance, language.A/N: @bobasheebaby and I have talked about about Dean/ Jensen, Sam/ Jared, JDM/ John and Misha/ Castiel all being fucking teases and that they should be punished for their crimes against panties……this is Dean’s punishment. Unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine.





	Completely Focused

He knew exactly what he was doing; he always knew which buttons to push that would drive her insane. That mischievous look in his green eyes, the way he sauntered around the motel room wearing a tight, but not too tight, t-shirt, jeans that hugged his delicious backside and thick thighs in just such a way that when he reached up to grab something, she would get a flash of his tummy. He’d bite his lip, letting the flesh move oh so slowly from between his teeth. The sinful things he was doing with that his tongue of his that he couldn’t seem to keep in his mouth. Licking sauce off his fingers as he ate his dinner while maintaining eye contact with her.

Dean Winchester was the embodiment of all things indecent and sexy in this world; worst of all he as doing it on purpose.

“Stop it.” She hissed at him, grabbing his elbow. They were at the police station trying to get information on a male victim that looked like he’s been shredded to pieces by a werewolf. After two days of torture, she’d reached her breaking point.

“Whatsa matter Liv?” He asked with that god damn, panty melting smirk on his gorgeous face.

“You know PERFECTLY well what’s wrong.” She told him “Stop. Teasing. Me.”

He played dumb

“What? I would never.”

She tugged him into an empty interrogation room, shut the door and backed him into it.

“You would to, and you have for two days.” She hissed at him, holding one of his wrists in her hand while her arm was up against his chest, holding him still.

“Aw come on sweetheart,” he chided “I’m trying to have some fun with you.”

“You’re teasing me,” she told him, her eyes burning into his “and that is NOT nice.”

“What’re you gonna do?” He challenged, partially as a challenge and partly out of curiosity. He easily had the size and weight advantage on her, but he had seen her take down a man twice her size with a couple of well placed punches and kicks. 

“If you quit it right now, I’ll forget about it and just fuck you until we’re blue in the face. But if you keep up with this, I’m gonna punish you and you won’t like it. We clear?”

“Yes ma’am.” He answered

“Good boy.” She told him and kissed him before letting him go.

Dean, never being one to follow rules, kept up his act. Over dinner, he’d obscenely licked his beer bottle and sucked on the lo mein noodles he’d gone with his Chinese. She shot a narrow eyed glance at him and finally snapped.

“I’m going to bed.” she announced and got up to head to her room. Every once in a while, they were able to spring for two rooms, mostly so Liv didn’t have to listen to Sam and Dean bicker like an old married couple.

“Night Liv.” Sam said and she walked over to Dean where she whispered in his ear.

“You have one hour. Don’t make me come in here and get you.” Before giving his ear a bite.

He did his best not to squirm before he nodded and she left, walking to her room a few doors down.

Once her door was shut, she set to work figuring out how he’s to exact her revenge. This was a punishment he wouldn’t soon forget.

Precisely 59 minutes and 59 seconds later; Liv heard THE special knock at the door. It was Dean, and her lips curled into a grin.

“Here we go.” She thought as she squared her shoulders and walked to the door. She opened it and saw all six foot one of bow legged perfection standing in front of her, his mouth dropping open. She was wearing one of his flannel shirts and high heels boots that came to her ankles. To top it off, she was sporting scarlet red, matte lipstick.

“Come in.” She commanded

He strode in, she shut and locked the door behind him, then turned to face him. He opened his mouth to speak when she pressed a finger over his lips.

“You have been,” She said “a very, VERY bad boy.” He nodded and she went on “I warned you not to tease me, but you kept on. I have to punish you for not listening to me. Do you understand?” She moved her finger away from his mouth and he nodded “Use your words Dean.”

“Yes ma’am.” He answered “I understand.”

“Sit in the chair,” she said, nodding to the chair she had set up in front of the bed, her could see ropes tied to the chair and his eyebrows shot up “boots and flannel off.”

He nodded and rushed to comply. Once he had done as she asked, she started to wrap the ropes around his wrist.

“What color Dean?” She asked him

Their color system was easy enough; green was good, yellow slow down and red was stop. No questions asked.

“Green.” He said and she smirked.

She deftly tied his arms to the chair, both of them being hunters, she knew how to tie him up so that he wouldn’t escape. Once both of his arms were bound, she stood back and admired her work.

“I have to say,” she said “you give a girl all kinds of nasty ideas, all trussed up like that.”

He flashed an innocent smile and she went on

“But you’re being punished,” she reminded him and walked over to him and straddled his lap. She started grinding her hips into his crotch, he tilted his head back, moaning. She moved one of her hands away from his wrists and grabbed his hair, making him look at her.

“Why do you make me be mean to you?” She asked, poking her lip out into a pout “I don’t want to be mean to you but, you didn’t listen and I don’t like that.”

She stood up, agonizingly slow so he could get a good, long look at her. She turned away and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She put it in the docking station on top of the dresser and selected a song out of her music library. Ariana Grande’s “Dangerous Woman” came over the speakers as Liv turned and slowly unbuttoned Dean’s flannel that she had been wearing, once it was undone, all he could see was her skin a peak of black lace. She turned her back to him and shrugged out of the flannel, her shoulders showing. The shirt fell down her back and then to the ground, showing off the lace panties that matched the bra she was wearing. She turned around to face him. The front of the bra didn’t leave much to the imagination, with some strategically placed lace and see through fabric, her breasts looked damn near edible. Dean, who had a look of shock and lust on his face, strained against the ropes as she sauntered over to him, walking in a slow, sensual circle around him, one of her fingers grazing his neck. He hissed in anticipation as she stood in front of him.

“Hmmm, what AM I going to do with you?” She asked, as if she didn’t already have an idea. She swayed her hips with the music, making him groan. He opened his mouth to say something and she pressed a finger to his lips.

“Nuh-uh” she said, shaking her head “You only speak when spoken to.”

He nodded as she slowly turned around and started grinding her butt into his lap.

“Mhhhh.” he moaned, enjoying the show. She turned around and straddled his lap, slowly she ran her hands up and down his torso, thrusting her hips into him. She slid up his body, pushing her breasts into his face. He leaned into them, she used one finger to tilt is chin up, making him look at her and she shook her head.

“No.” she told him

“Oh COME ON!” He exclaimed as she crawled out of his lap and made another circle around him “When are you going to stop teasing me?” He asked grumpily. She bent over the chair, her breasts brushing the back of his head and said in his ear

“When you learn to behave.” and bit his ear lobe. He struggled against the knots, he’d never been this frustrated in all his life. She was in his line of sight again, her back was to him. She turned around and sat on the bed, running her hands up and down her body and through her hair with the beat of the music. Dean ground his teeth, about to bust in his pants as she pushed her hands inside her bra, fondling her breasts until she started to whine.

He drank her in; the fierceness in her face, the slight smirk on her lips knowing she had the upper hand.

She slid off the bed and crawled on her hands and knees over to him, pushing his knees open as she ran her hands up his thighs, her head coming up between his legs. She undid his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them off. She stood back and admired him. He looked good enough to eat, all trussed up. His strong body on display, only wearing a black undershirt and boxer briefs. She strolled over to him and sank to her knees between his legs. He was biting his lip, as her hands wandered up his legs, his thighs and his hips. Her hand grazed over his hand as she took one of his fingers in her mouth and sucked on it. He cried out his eyes nearly going black with lust. He was annoyed and turned on all at the same time. She pulled her mouth away from his finger and she slowly stood up, everything on display in front of him as she straddled his lap. She slid her hand inside her panties and started to touch herself, letting out little whimpers as the song finished up. Her face filled with lust and she was just out of reach. He growled and squirmed, this was the worst kind of torture.

“OKAY, OKAY! I’m sorry!” He finally yelled.

She stopped what she was doing looked at him, an eyebrow raised

“For what?” She asked

“For teasing you,” he said, his chest heaving “I did it on purpose and I shouldn’t have. I know you don’t like it and I’m sorry!”

She looked at him for a few long seconds, absorbing her glory.

“And you won’t do it again will you?” She asked

“No,” he said swallowing, he ached to be inside her, to make her scream his name “I won’t. I swear!”

A triumphant grin spread over her face. She crawled off of him, pulled her hand out of her panties and bent over the chair.

“Eyes up here” she said, making him look at her “Tease me again and it’ll be worse next time.”

What was worse than this, he wasn’t willing to find out, so he nodded.

“Yes ma'am, I understand.” he said

“Who do you belong to?” She asked

“You,” he said “Only you”

“Good boy.” she said and kissed his forehead. She undid the restraints on his wrists, the ropes falling to the ground. Before they had even fully come to rest on the floor, he was on top of her, throwing her on to the bed. His hands and mouth all over her as he tore off his underwear and she wriggled out of her panties. He unhooked her bra and easily pushed inside her.

“Mhhh, punishing me gets you wet huh?” He asked, pushing in and out of her.

“You want what you can’t have right?” She said

She was right.

“Fuck, you’re good at this” he said, pushing harder and faster into her. She flipped him on to his back as she ground into him.

“That’s it,” she said breathing hard “Oh, that’s it!”

He tightly gripped her hips, crying out

“Yes, yes!”

He rolled over, laying her on her back and throwing her leg over his shoulder, thrusting deep into her, making her cry out and claw at the blankets above her head.

“Oh, OHHHHHH!” She yelled

“That’s right,” he said “scream for me!”

He pushed her leg down and pulled her up into his lap.

“Ride me.” he commanded

She thrust back and forth on top of him as he kissed, licked and sucked on her breasts.

“Dean, Deeeeean.” she moaned, grabbing his hair. He sucked hard on each nipple, making her whimper.

“Come for me.” he said, his finger tips digging into her back as she rode him faster. She raked her nails down his back, crying out as she finished, feeling like she was about to black out. He laid her on her back, pushing hard into her

“I’m going to make you come again,” he said “To show you how sorry I am.”

“Holy shit” she thought and nodded. He thrust hard, making her arch her back.

“Fuck!” She screamed out

He groaned as they both finished, crying out loudly.

They laid there regaining their breath as slow smiles formed over both their faces and they looked at one another.

“Good time?” She asked him and he nodded

“Definitely.”


End file.
